


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy shows Freddy the value of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

As midnight struck, the animatronics moved from their positions on the stage and began to wander the pizzeria. Chica headed off towards the kitchen and Bonnie went towards the party room. Freddy was going to head down the left hallway but stopped when he heard odd noises coming from Pirate’s Cove. The bear went to the closed off area and quietly pulled one of the star covered purple curtains aside. It was hard to see inside the dark cove, but Freddy could make out the figure of Foxy sitting on the floor, his good hand doing something near the rips in his chest fabric. The fox’s eyes were closed and he was moaning as he moved his hand around.

“Foxy?” Freddy asked. The fox’s eyes snapped open and their glow illuminated his face. His tongue was lolling out the side of his mouth and Freddy thought he looked like he was enjoying whatever it was he was doing.

“Aye, Freddy?” Foxy replied, sounding out of breath. His hand stilled on his chest, although it still remained inside the fabric.

“What are you doing?” Freddy stepped into the cove and let the curtain close behind him. It became almost too dark to see, the only light coming from their eyes.

“I be enjoying meself,” Foxy explained. “Have ye ever touched your wires and circuits?”

Freddy shook his head. “No, I don’t see why--”

“They be sensitive,” Foxy interrupted, “in ways that are hard ta describe. When I touch me parts I feel a charge building and it just gets...more and more, until it kinda explodes.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Freddy remarked.

“Nay, it feels wonderful,” Foxy explained. “Come here.” Foxy patted a spot next to him. Freddy hesitated for a moment but then sat down next to the fox. Foxy used his good hand and began to dip his fingers into the openings at Freddy’s shoulder, reaching in to caress the wires and circuits located there. Immediately Freddy began to feel a charge run through his body.

“Aahhh,” he moaned, “that does feel good…”

Foxy moved his hand to the opening around Freddy’s neck and then to his thighs, building up a charge in each place that he caressed. Soon Freddy felt like he was overcharged and that he was going to, as Foxy had said, explode.

As Foxy rubbed in the opening around Freddy’s knee, a crackle of electricity surged up in Freddy’s body and ran through all of his circuits, making him feel a sensation that he had never felt before and that could only be described as good, *very* good.

Foxy gently removed his hand and Freddy panted as the sizzling of his circuits quieted down.

“That was incredible,” he told Foxy. The fox nodded and stretched out, placing his head in Freddy’s lap.

“Now, would ye like ta return the favor?” Foxy asked with a grin and Freddy quickly nodded in the affirmative.


End file.
